Prisoner of War
by Wamakai
Summary: AU  Destiny brings a young doctor and a wounded prisoner of war together. Can their love be able to withstand the barriers and horrors of what lies across enemy lines? Zutara and minor Taang and Sukka. Thou hast been forewarned. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT. I AM ONLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION STORY**

**Summary:** Destiny brings a young doctor and a wounded prisoner of war together. Can their love be able to withstand the barriers and horrors of what lies across enemy lines? AU Zutara and minor Taang and Sukka. Thou hast been forewarned. Don't like? Don't read.

He woke up not knowing where he was. He ached all over and couldn't see out of his left eye. It must have been covered. His right eye seemed to be working fine. The last thing he remembered was fighting in the front line then everything went black...

There was an explosion. His best friend, Lu Ten, had been killed in action beside him...

Someone tried to pull him away, but he was overwhelmed.

Then a loud blast and sweet oblivion.

Now he was awake, very much alive and in a great deal of pain. He hissed as he tried to move his hand. He shifted slightly and a sharp pain shot through all his muscles. He hissed again and groaned with the effort. It was not worth it. He would just have to lie wherever he was until someone came and helped him.

"He's awake now," he heard a male voice say.

"Thank you Duke. I will take over from here," said a female voice. The first left the room and he heard the door open and shut. At last, someone who could tell him where he was. He had a feeling he was in a hospital, but it was different from all the ones he had ever been to. Of course it had all the normal equipment of a hospital, but it wasn't the same, somehow...

"How are you feeling?" asked the female voice somewhere to his right. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked. The woman who stood before him was a vision. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen and her brown hair was held up neatly although a few strands had come loose and rolled gently down the side of her face.

"W... water," he managed to say, felling rather thirsty. She asked a nurse to get him a glass. Her expression made it clear that this act of kindness was not of her own free will, as if, if she had the power, she would rather see him die a slow death, but something held her back.

"There. Now, how do you feel?" she asked again.

"Better, thank you."

She took her clipboard in hand and scribbled something down then signalled to another nurse to check his fluids. After a bit of poking and prodding, the nurse told the woman a series a complicated medical jargon which the woman quickly scribbled down.

"Thank you," she said and with one last contemptible look at him, she took her clipboard and turned to walk out of the room. Blue eyes, he decided to call her. If nothing else, he would remember her for that. The nurse by his side drew his attention.

"Where am I?" he asked slowly.

"In the Southern Barracks," she said simply. He fought despair as best he could. He was in enemy territory!

"What..."

"I am not allowed to speak with you," she said and fluffed his pillow then left. He sighed and shut his eyes. He did not know what they had planned for him, but he was sure he wouldn't want to find out. Prisoners of war were not treated well. He was being treated well, however and that was cause enough for alarm.

"How is he?"

"He's stabilising. He's gained consciousness at least. He has sustained injuries to his spine, but with time will be able to walk again. He has four broken ribs, two more fractured and one bruised, he has broken both his arms in several places and his legs took a pretty thorough beating as well but are healing. He suffered from minor shock and received severe burns to his face and arms. He will be sore for a few weeks, but he'll be fine."

"Good work Katara, now I hope I don't have to remind you how important this prisoner is to our mission?"

"No father," she said looking down. She had thrown a mad fit when he had told her that she was to care for one of the enemy. Why should she be the one to care for that Northern scum? She had fought tooth and nail against it, but then her father had explained that she would be doing a favour for her country if she restored his health. Grudgingly, she did as she was told,She was one of the best doctors in the country. She would nurse him back to health if it was in her best interests and it was.

"Good. Now send for your brother. I have an important message for Sokka."

Katara rose and left the office.

She had a feeling her brother was going to be asked to join the war and she worried for him. He was always belligerent and picked fights even in times of peace. He would go out there and get himself killed... but that was the life of a warrior. Steeling herself, she walked down the narrow passageway to the training room where Sokka was training, or at least, had been training.

He was huddled in a corner with his back to her and Katara could hear giggling in front of him. He was with nurse Suki again. Rolling her eyes, she cleared her throat and he turned.

"Father wants you," she said before he could yell at her for interrupting him. Leaving those three heavy words hanging in the air, she turned and walked back the way she came heading for her own chambers seeking a moment of peace.

Zuko lay in the hospital for close to two weeks and each day, his blue eyed doctor (he had learned that she was a doctor) had come to see him and find out how he was doing. She never changed her rigid expression and never spent more time than necessary with him. She hated his guts. He could see it from the way she looked at him. So much contempt and such vicious anger veiled behind an expressionless face...

She was all he thought about in the day. In the night, because of the drugs he was given, he longed to dream of her. Today, she was looking at his bandages and checking his fractures. She worked quietly, not moving him more than necessary, touching him as if he were a flame and not saying a single thing to him.

"My name is Zuko," he said to her, finally tired of her silence. She said nothing, just continued to wrap bandages around him.

"What is your name?" he asked again. She still said nothing, checking his bruises and bandages again. He stopped her hands, taking them in his. She pulled them away and glared at him.

"Say something," he said.

"Hello," she said and picked up her clip board. She scribbled on it furiously and then put it down and looked him in the eye. Wordlessly, she reached for the bandage around his eye. She unwrapped it carefully and examined the skin around it.

"How does it look?" he asked getting a little self conscious after a bit. She said nothing, got a fresh bandage and began to wrap it up again.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked when she was done. She looked at him, huffed and turned to walk away.

Katara leaned against the door and took a deep breath. When he was a giant mass of cuts, wounds and bandages, it was much easier to treat him as the enemy. Finding the body of a god under it all was playing merry hell on her resolve. It didn't help that he was being nice. And those eyes...

She'd had to remind herself several times that he was the enemy and couldn't be trusted. He was one of those lying back-stabbing Northerners. They had destroyed her home for crying out loud! Her mother was dead and her father had never been the same since that dreadful day.

Clutching her clipboard for dear life, she hurried down the halls to her own room, far away from the prisoner. Tears ran down her cheeks as she did. This couldn't be happening again... not again.

Jet had been one of those guys; the bad boy, the one every girl longed to tame. He had been at the canteen when she was there with her friend Toph. She had been telling Katara about her encounter with the then new Navy pilot, Aang, when Jet came up and asked her to take a look at one of his buddies' wounds. Meeting his eyes for the first time had made her heart flutter. On top of being gorgeous beyond anything she could imagine, he was quite the catch. Every woman for miles around was sure to be positively green when they heard!

Two weeks of meeting in her office after hours so he could walk her to her bunker had sealed her fate. She was hooked. Their first kiss brought everything she ever imagined to life. He was so suave and smooth and such a rogue... she couldn't help it. She was sure he was hers. He would do anything for her...

Then she had found him one night, getting into the army base files in her father's office. She was the only one with another copy of the key to his office so she would naturally be allowed to take a look at them, but for him to invade her and her father's privacy like that...

She let him go but broke it off. Of course nobody understood why, and when he took a new girl just days after they broke up, she confirmed her initial feeling; he had been using her.

He hadn't read anything incriminating thankfully, and he died a few weeks later in battle. He had tried to apologise, if only to keep her quiet. She wouldn't give him the time of day, and she was still bitter about it. She would not give any other man the chance to break her like that again. She had vowed that to herself and it had worked just fine for her so far...

Now she had a handsome, wounded enemy soldier sitting in her infirmary and she had to make sure he was in perfect health for whatever it was her father had planned for him. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. Perhaps he would be used to test new drugs or weapons? She knew the scientists needed fresh tissue for their tests and that would require a healthy human being.

It was too gruesome to imagine the things that could happen to him, and still, how frightening it must be to find oneself within enemy lines. She could only imagine what it must feel like. All he wanted was someone to talk to, someone to empathise...

She shook her head. She had promised herself to never go back down that road and it would be a cold day in hell before she let herself be fooled again!

She nodded, stiffening her resolve. The patient was a prisoner of war. He would not charm her into divulging any important secrets. She would do her duty and move on with her life. There were other casualties in the army base that needed tending to anyway.

Zuko stood up slowly and hobbled to the little window in the wall beside his bed. He could see very little beyond it. There was a wide cobblestone yard stretching out for about fifty feet and beyond that, an electrical fence. Beyond that was an empty field that stretched on as far as the eye could see. He sighed. What he wouldn't give to be able to walk in open fields again without the worries of war and revolts and attacks.

His sweetheart would probably be told that he was missing in action. Mai never showed any emotion. She always pretended to be strong, but he could tell when she was upset or sad or even angry. He wondered if she would cry for him. He would probably never see her again...

"You're not supposed to be up. Get back in bed," came a voice from behind him. He turned to find his doctor glaring at him, clipboard in one hand and medicines in the other.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a look outside," he said. She was surprised that someone as strong as he was would be so resigned to his fate. She wondered if perhaps it was a ruse to get her to lower her defences. Either way, she lowered her guard for a few minutes and obliged to respond.

"You are in a fragile condition and so you should rest. You will undo all my work in that case." She set the medicines down and began work on his wounds once again.

He said nothing as she checked him and scribbled on her clipboard.

"How am I?" he asked when she was done.

"You'll live," she said simply and walked away. Zuko stared at the door through which she had left for a long time. It was a start. She had talked to him. If he was going to die there, he might as well get used to that fact and enjoy what little pleasure life had to offer. At that moment, it was a beautiful blue-eyed doctor with a clipboard and a strange resolve to never be civil with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my readers for your awesome reviews. I hope I can keep the story interesting. Keep reading and tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT, OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. I AM ONLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PLOT AND SETTING OF THE STORY.**

"Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. It is time you went to the battlefield. I know how hard you've been training for this moment. It is time to make your people proud," said Hakoda clapping his son on the back.

"Yes, father, I will make you proud," said Sokka. He stood and saluted his father then walked out the door to begin packing to go onto the battlefield.

"Spirits be with you, my son," Hakoda had whispered staring at the door. He only had two children. His wife, Kya had been killed in a village raid years ago when Sokka and Katara were just children. Something inside of him had just snapped and he had stopped feeling. It hurt too much to feel anything. He had gone to war then and proven himself a worthy soldier and so been given the honour of being promoted to head of the Southern Army base.

Now he had to watch his only son go into battle for their country. He turned in his swivel chair and sighed. He pulled a photo of Kya out of his breast pocket and stared at it lovingly. His beautiful wife. They had been so happy before the raid. She had been making dinner in the kitchen. He was sitting on the counter beside her as she worked. He had kissed her and she had smiled then they heard a shot and her eyes had widened.

He had stared into those shocked eyes in horror, wondering why she was standing so still. Then she fell to the floor, blood staining her apron. She had been shot dead. Hakoda couldn't move for all of two minutes, his heart and mind arguing; one in favour of the numbing pain he felt at that moment and the other in favour of keeping the rest of his family safe. Sparing only a glance at her lifeless body, Hakoda had run to his children's rooms and got them both to safety.

The raid had not lasted long, but he had sat with is children thinking only of how Kya would feel if he left them to go fight outside and if he was killed. They would have nobody left. His brave little boy, Seven year old Sokka, had been training to be a warrior ever since. Katara had been greatly affected by her loss and made a resolve to become a medical doctor.

Kya's funeral had been small, but decent. It was better than the alternative of a mass burial. Hakoda had dug the grave himself in their back yard. Sokka had tried to help and Katara had only watched on, expressing all their pain in her tears. After a few prayers and farewells, Kya was laid to rest and Hakoda covered the grave. That was the last time they ever spoke of her, but none of them ever forgot her and they knew it.

Now, almost fifteen years later, the little family of Southerners was running a base. Sokka was a skilled soldier in the army and had earned a good number of medals for his valance and agility. Katara was one of the best doctors in or around the base for miles. She was named one of the five best in the territory. Hakoda was the head of the base and also a master strategist. He had come up with numerous tactics for defeating the enemy and so far, they had all worked brilliantly.

His latest plan was genius, seeing that it involved one of the enemy soldiers he had retrieved from the battlefield. It was a plan he could only hope worked well. It had never been tried before and if he succeeded, he would go down in history as the greatest general who ever lived. His deputy General How was working closely with the scientists and so far they were making good progress.

Hakoda put away the photo and turned back to his desk on which lay his newest battle strategy. It was definitely easier to choose to feel nothing. He had survived plenty and he still would.

Zuko was getting better, feeling better too. Most of his bandages had come off and he could now walk without so much pain or having to strain. Katara came every day at the same time to check his wounds and to give him his medicine.

She was all he ever thought about lately. He supposed it was a good thing since Mai had left him nearly two years ago. She had broken his heart so absolutely. He had waited for her to change her mind, but she never did. He hadn't received a letter from her in all that time. Now, his doctor was something else. Maybe she could help him forget...

She had spoken to him maybe twice or thrice in the last three weeks. Not much, and only about his condition, but a start. He smiled and watched the clock as he lay back down on his bed. Even he had noticed that the blue eyed beauty could barely resist staring at his muscles. He had caught that familiar gleam in her eyes and he could even have sworn that she had blushed a couple of times during his examinations.

His doctor was warming up to him, not that she'd ever tell him that of course. She was due to come in and see him in a few minutes. He watched the hands of the clock tick slowly by. Right as the clock began to chime, she walked in, medicines and clipboard in hand. She shut the door and went to work immediately, saying nothing to him.

"Good morning Doctor," he said cheerfully giving her one of his most dazzling smiles. She didn't even look at him, just began setting thing down.

"I'm feeling much better thanks for asking," he said still trying to get her to speak.

She removed the bandage on his eye and looked satisfied with the progress. She didn't replace it though and he assumed that that was a good thing.

"You will see through this eye, though not so well. I can't do anything for the scar and quite frankly, I think it's a miracle you're still alive. I will see you tomorrow," she said finally still scribbling on her clipboard. She packed her medicines and got up to leave when he spoke again.

"Why do you keep doing that? You keep hiding behind that clipboard. Why?"

She stopped and took a deep breath. Clearing her throat she opened the door and left. He sighed and lay back on his pillows. At least he had gotten through to her. Her reaction was promising. Clearly, he had touched a nerve. He would see how well his strategy had worked in good time.

"Are you okay?" asked Sokka noticing the look on his sister's face.

"Yeah, It's just been a long day, you know?" she said packing away her medicines. Sokka looked at her and packed up his bag saying nothing.

"Is the prisoner giving you a hard time? I could tell dad and..."

"No, that's not it. He's not giving me any trouble." Sokka sighed and turned to her.

"Look, I know how hard it is for you to take care of the enemy, but you have to. For the sake of everyone here and in the entire territory. Dad has an idea that, if it works, will end this war once and for all. We'll win and you'll never have to go through this again." Katara began to tear and went into her brother's open arms. That was one of the reasons she was so uncomfortable around the prisoner, but not all of it. It served as a good excuse.

Sokka let go and looked into Katara's eyes smiling at her.

"I have to go now. Bato and his men are waiting for me. This will all be over soon. Don't worry," he said wiping one of her tears. Katara rubbed her arm and watched her brother, her only sibling, her closest friend for the longest time walk away from her, probably forever.

There was still so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wished she could tell him, so much that now depended on whether or not he made it back alive. Pushing her worries aside, she went back to putting away medicines and taking inventory. He had to live, otherwise, she would never forgive him.

He was at the window again when she came in. He turned and her heart skipped a beat at the obvious smile on his face. She set down her medicines as he wordlessly sat on the bed and took off his shirt. She sucked in a deep breath and put on her gloves. For some reason, each examination was harder than the last. She picked up her needle and medicine. It was the last injection he would receive. After that she would check his heartbeat and internal injuries. Then she would be done.

She turned and found him staring at her. He had been doing that since he had asked her why she was hiding, as if he was still waiting for her reaction. He was still smiling at her, that disarming smile of his. She wished he wouldn't do that. It was distracting her and she was getting annoyed.

"Is something wrong doctor?" he asked. She met his gaze still saying nothing. He smiled again and continued, "you look a little flustered. Maybe the examination should wait?" he asked. Katara shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said shooting him a cold look.

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like I'm some prey you feel the inborn carnivorous need to catch. I'm here to treat you and that is that," she said picking up the needle and jabbing him non too gently. On the bright side, she didn't miss his vein, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She put a cotton ball soaked in spirit on it and went ahead with the examination.

"That was uncalled for," he said pouting and holding the cotton ball in place. She smirked to herself. It was unprofessional of her, but he deserved it. She felt justified in a sadistic sort of way.

She coloured a bit having to touch such a well-muscled chest. It must have taken a dozen training exercises to get him in such good shape...

Thankfully, there wasn't much left to do and she started putting her things together to leave. She reached for her clipboard as he reached for her hand again. If he only knew what such contact meant to her!

She looked at him with what she hoped was her coldest stare ever and felt herself falter at the look in his gentle amber eyes.

"Talk to me, please. I'm asking you nicely now. Please just talk to me."

"And say what? What do you want me to talk to you about? How your people have ruined my home and land with this war? Would you like me to get you a cup of tea while we chat about how my brother could die out there?" She was still angry. Her tears began to fall. He could see she was hurting and now understood her conflict. It was bound to happen.

She stood there crying, her hand in his for a few minutes more. Then she pulled her hand out of his, wiped her tears and put her barriers back up. He could physically feel them coming back up and effectively shutting him out.

He watched her dab at his wounds silently. It didn't hurt so much any more, but her pain, the one she tried to keep locked away, was worse than any physical pain he could take.

She picked up the medicine and put it on her tray. He caught her hand in his as she turned her attention away from him making her turn back to look at him. Before she could stop him, he had pulled her down on top of him.

Her small cool hand rested on his chest where she had put it in an attempt to brace herself from falling. She blushed realising how close she was to him. he simply smiled and raised her face to his. He inched slowly towards her and she found that she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

He kissed her.

Katara's legs melted from under her, even as she struggled to control whatever feelings were growing inside of her, threatening to burst out.

She should have left. She should pull away right now and leave. She knew she should. Her heart pounded in her chest and her mind fought a losing battle. His lips felt amazing pressed so softly, so gently, so lovingly against hers...

She found herself kissing him back, her fingers running through his hair. His ran up her arms and around her waist. She sighed and her eyes flew open. What was she doing? She pulled away with a gasp and looked into his confused eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered.

"Is something wrong? Is something _**wrong**__?_ You're an enemy soldier for crying out loud..." she said and leaned her head against his, not meeting his gaze.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered and he felt tiny warm drops fall on his bare chest. He made her look up and saw that she was crying. He wiped a tear away and pulled her into a hug. She had to admit even to herself that it felt good to have such a strong pair of arms wrapped around her promising so much, giving so much...

Then, in the middle of that wonderful moment, a picture of Jet came to her mind. He was laughing at her weakness. She had let herself fall again. She had let her heart fall to another man again. It was like she looked for love in all the wrong places.

She pulled away and stood. He watched her saying nothing. She gave him one last look then she left the room.

Katara locked her door safely behind her and put away her clipboard. He had offset her so completely that day. If there had been any plans or schedules for the day, they were very carefully forgotten. She had been trying to be brave since her father had gone on this vengeful spree, but she couldn't take it any more. Her brother would probably die in the war. She had no idea what her father had planned for the handsome prisoner in her ward, but she was sure she wouldn't like it. He may have been an prisoner of war, but even she had her limits when it came to dealing with human beings.

She sat on her bed. It had been a terribly long day, one she felt the need to urgently sleep off. She rose and headed for the bathroom where she ran herself a bath. What she needed was a nice long soak in warm water. She undid her hair, now in a mess from her kiss, and looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip as she realised something she could never reveal, something that up until then she had been loath to see for herself. The golden-eyed prisoner in her ward had broken through every last one of her barriers and no matter what she did, they would always come crashing down at his feet.

She began to undress. Her coat fell as she realised that she had given up fighting herself. Her skirt and blouse joined the coat on the floor as she decided to try to resist one more time. Dipping her feet into the water, she entered the bath and sat leaning back against the wall of the tub. She shut her eyes and decided not to think about it any more. There would be plenty of time for that the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next bit. I hope I didn't bore you with too much detail in the last one. I'm trying to skimp on detail without leaving out too much. The balance is hard to maintain, but I'll manage. Keep reading and tell me what you think. Many thanks :)**

**This chapter is rated for some suggestiveness. You have been forewarned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER, NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I AM ONLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PLOT AND SETTING OF THE STORY.**

It had been three weeks since that day and Katara had been to see Zuko each day. The first day had been silent and awkward, as was the second and third, but with each passing day, she felt her resolve slowly weaken and she could do nothing about it The fourth day, he had been sitting on the bed waiting for her. The examination had gone on well. He had cooperated and said little. Katara had thought that he had finally taken the hint and she could breathe easy.

When he took her hand, however, she knew that he would never give up his pursuit. As his fingers wrapped gently around hers, she knew that she couldn't fight any more. When he stood and kissed her, taking her properly in his arms, she melted against him and knew she had lost all of her resolve. Sighing and leaning against him, she shut her eyes revelling in how deliciously wicked she felt for the first time in her very organised life.

This time, as she left, she gave him a small smile. To hell with her resolve. She had sworn it would be a cold day in hell before she let another man in, but the devil could freeze for all she cared. She wouldn't fight any more. It was so much easier to give in. She deserved it anyway. She seemed to be the only one who had no company in the base. Even her father had taken to one of the older nurses. Was it so wrong to want even a semblance of humanity when all she saw was pain, wounded soldiers and death every day?

Every moment she spent with him, in his arms or around him gave her so much joy. It shouldn't have felt so good, but it did and she wasn't about to change it.

Then she thought of her father. She walked down the hallway and passed by his door. He was away on army business at the moment, but she couldn't help feeling the absolute guilt at the fact that she was literally fraternising with the enemy. He would be hurt and confused. He would feel like she had betrayed him and their family. She could only imagine what he would say, what he would do if he _ever _found out...

She sighed and went to storage. She would just have to be very careful. Nobody could find out about her feelings, not even Toph. This was a private secret; one meant just for her and her secret lover, and she would keep it that way.

Katara sat in her father's office going over reports with him since she was very good with numbers and analysis and she was the only one he could trust. Hakoda was surprised at the change in his daughter. Where she had been reserved and formal before, she was more cheerful and a little... excited?

"Is there something I should know about Katara?" he asked after watching her for a while. If there was someone in his daughter's life, he would like to know who it was. She coloured immediately and he confirmed his suspicions.

"W... why would you think there was something you should know about?" she asked. She was being deviant. She was never deviant. He smiled and went to sit in the chair opposite hers.

"I'm your father, Katara, I know you quite well. Is there someone I should know about? You know, a young man maybe?"

Katara turned a deeper shade of red.

"Ah, it is a young man. Do I know him?"

"I think you do..." she said nervously.

"Excellent! Now, when can I meet him?" Katara bit her lip desperately looking for an excuse. There was no way she could let her father know who she meant.

"Um... I... well, you see... it's like this... he's... um..."

"He's what? Busy? Away?"

"Yes, both. He's away on business. I think I have to go now father. I still haven't done the inventory for the latest shipment of drugs and one of the nurses is ill so I have to help in the ward."

As Katara walked away, he couldn't help but wonder what was bothering her so much. Perhaps she didn't want to talk about her romantic life with her father. He had been warned once or twice by other fathers. He just hoped that whoever had caught his little girl's interest was worth it.

Katara headed down one corridor then another and another. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, she just wanted to be far from her father for the moment. That was the first time in a very long time that she had lied. She had a good reason for it too. If her father ever found out how she felt about the prisoner...

She found herself standing outside the ward. _He_ would be inside there. He wouldn't expect her. She sighed wondering why of all places she had to end up right outside his makeshift prison. She hugged herself and started to turn away, but changed her mind and walked into the room. She wanted to talk to someone. She couldn't tell Toph. Katara could only imagine her reaction. Although Toph had been a bit of a troublemaker, she had her limits. There was no telling that Katara's situation was one of them.

Zuko sat up as she walked in. She walked in and sat on the bed beside him. She took a deep breath and began. She told him everything that had been on her mind, thankful that he didn't interrupt or show any disdain. If anything, he looked pleased.

When she was done, he wrapped his strong arms around her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Do you miss your home?" asked Katara needing to hear his voice. So semblance of humanity would do wonders for her current condition.

"Yes and no. I'm not really wanted at home. I don't think I belong anywhere really," She gave him a questioning look and he sighed. She wanted to hear more.

"My father is an important person in the government - to tell you anything more could put you in danger. To cut a long story short, he doesn't think I'm the ideal son. He sent me to war to 'put some hair on my chest,' as he calls it..."

She kissed his chest then, She couldn't help it. He sucked in a deep breath and looked down at her. If only she knew what she did to him sometimes...

He fought for control as she lay her head against him and he continued. Her cool hands travelled up to his neck.

"He always considered my cousin the better of the both of us. He was my best friend. He died beside me on the battlefield... right before I was brought here."

She raised her face to his once more and saw the deep pain in his bright amber eyes. Oh how she would love to take that pain away. She reached up to touch his cheek and he smiled. Her fingers traced his now healed scar and she smiled back. Reaching up, she pressed her lips against his, her hand running through his hair and her other down his chest as she slid closer.

Breathing deep, he held her close and kissed her back. His heart soared as he felt her melt against him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. A little sound escaped her throat and he snapped back to the present. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. There was confusion then understanding and finally, an emotion he dare not believe to have existed. She didn't move from where she was, half lying on top of him. He pushed her hair out of her face and she kissed his hand.

"I don't want to do this to you," he said. She smiled and nodded once, but moved to kiss him again. He stopped her again.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered quite out of breath. She smiled and kissed him. She was sure of what she wanted, and what she wanted at that moment was him. He felt the last of his resistance slip away as her buttons came open one by one.

**Ooh, hot one there. Hope you aren't asleep yet. Next chapter is going to explain a bit about what's going to happen to Zuko. Please review. Thankies :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still working at it. Hope I've not lost any fans. I'm doing my best. Let me know what you think? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT. I AM ONLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PLOT AND SETTING OF THE STORY.**

"Deputy General How, sir, we're ready for testing. We have found what we were looking for and the final tests are being conducted as we speak."

"Excellent. How soon will it be ready?"

"Not long now sir, perhaps another week," came the reply. At this smiled and turned to the scientist. The scientist nodded understanding the meaning of that smile.

"We will rid ourselves of Northern scum once and for all," he said pounding a fist into his hand. It was time to let Hakoda know that their plan was almost under way.

Katara blushed as she stepped into the ward the next day. The previous day's actions were still fresh in her mind. She hadn't been able to forget. She had hardly slept because of it. When Zuko saw her, he smiled.

"Good morning," she said in an attempt to be formal. Her smile gave her away though and he winked at her. Katara pretended not to notice and started her examination. It was harder to get anything done that day what with him looking at her like that and making her blush every so often. She had never felt so much at once in her life.

Finally, tired of his antics, she brought her face close to his and smiled. There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You're being bad," she said very softly. He touched her cheek.

"Am I? What are you going to do about it?" he asked with a grin. She chuckled and picked up her clipboard. She looked at him once, scribbled something and turned towards the door.

"Why should I do anything about it? You are the enemy after all..." then she winked at him and left the room. Zuko smiled and lay back on his pillows. She was clearly flustered. He would never have thought that he could feel this way again. He put his arms under his head and sighed. Whatever the heads of the base had planned for him, he was sure he could face without a problem. As long as he had Katara, nothing else mattered.

His smile faded slightly as he remembered his family. He didn't have much left in life. He had no home, no friends, no honour... nothing at all. Nothing except his blue-eyed doctor. She made him want to be everything for her, be anything she wanted. He wanted to give her everything he had, little as that may be. Being a prisoner of war in an enemy base didn't give one an inventory of gifts after all and their meetings weren't the normal ones a couple in love would have...

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to give her the world, to make her feel as special as she definitely was to him. He may have had nothing to offer, but what he had, he would. He smiled reaching a decision about what to do and rolled off the bed. It was time for his daily training routine. No sense in losing his body as well as his freedom.

"You sent for me father?" asked Katara stepping into his office. He held both hands behind his back and faced the window behind his desk.

"Yes, I did. How is the prisoner?" he asked.

"He is in perfect health. No defects, no internal problems. Considering how badly off he was when he got here, he's improved very well."

"That's good to hear," he said turning to face her. There was a smile on his face that Katara knew all too well.

"Are the plans ready?" she asked. It wasn't unusual for her to ask such questions and Hakoda could only imagine that Katara was eager to be rid of the prisoner once and for all.

"Almost. How and the scientists are working on the final parts of the plan. We'll be rid of the prisoner before long, perhaps within the week."

Katara nodded and excused herself then left the room. Hakoda smiled. Of course any form of harm to anyone hurt Katara so he wouldn't let her know what was happening. Everything was falling slowly into place.

Out in the hall, Katara leaned against the wall and covered her mouth with her hand. Zuko was going to be taken away from her. She had up to a week with him. She walked up the hall gathering her thoughts. She had never been faced with such a choice before. She was now faced with the ultimate choice; her duty was pitted against her heart in a battle to the death.

Zuko lay asleep in his ward. As a trained soldier, however, sleep wasn't a weakness for him. That was how he knew that someone else had entered his room in the night. He kept still and listened. Whoever was there was taking great pains to make sure they were not heard. The intruder got closer. Her perfume drifted towards him and he relaxed almost immediately. It wasn't an enemy.

"Are you awake?" asked Katara in a whisper.

"Would I be a soldier otherwise?" he whispered back.

She moved closer and sat on the bed beside him. He took her hand and waited.

"The scientists are working on something. I'm sure it involves you..." she said breaking off. Zuko smiled, but in the darkness, she couldn't see it. She cared about him.

"I'm not afraid of them," he said gently.

"I didn't think you would be, but I am. I'm afraid they'll... they'll... and I can't..." her breath was coming in short gasps. She was holding back tears. He reached for her face and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be alright. You'll see," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Alright? How can this be alright? They could kill you with whatever experiment they're working on. I won't watch you die!" Zuko sighed and held Katara to him. He'd had a feeling this day would come and he wouldn't dare put her in any danger by helping him. She had stated her point so vehemently, though, that he decided he might not actually mind having a life with her... but where would they begin? Where _**could**_ they begin?

"We don't know what they're planning for me though, so we can't know whether they mean me harm or not." She sniffed and raised her face to kiss his chin. He smiled and kissed her lips ever so gently, loving the feel of her little hands on his chest. Even through the material he was wearing, she could feel his hard muscles ripple under her touch. She relished the feel of him, cherished their stolen moments together and silently grieved for what she might lose.

She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss with their heightening passion. He was the first to pull away, his breathing laboured. Much as he wanted to keep her in his arms, they couldn't do anything right then, not when he was on the army base priority list and she could so easily get caught. Therein would lie the real danger. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb feeling her tears and wiping them away.

"I love you, Katara," he said, "but I don't know that I can put you in danger because of me. I won't let you lose your home, your freedom, your family, all for my sake..." she stopped him.

"No. I've decided, where you go, I go. I can't live knowing I've lost you. I won't let them hurt you," she said and held his face in her hands. He smiled and covered her hands with his.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to," he said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll think of something," she said and got up to leave. He held her back.

"Be careful," he whispered. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, then left as quietly as she had come.

Katara made her way down the halls very silently. She had been doing this for years, mainly to slip past her father and see Toph for one of her hare-brained schemes. She was very good at sneaking around. She got to her room without much of a hassle and sat on her bed. She was actually considering smuggling Zuko out of the base. That was going to be hard. She couldn't do it alone. It would be too hard to manage on her own.

Much as she had her misgivings about this, she couldn't think of anything else. She had to keep Zuko safe. Their future depended on it. She would have to ask the only person she could trust with her life for help. Her bright-eyed friend Toph was her only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! Another chapter down. I wonder what will happen to Zuko! He he he... well, I know, obviously, but you'll just have to read on and find out! Let me know what you think! Thankies!**

**Oh, and sorry the chapter's so late. It's exam period and you know how that can be...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. I AM ONLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PLOT AND SETTING OF THE STORY.**

Toph stared at her friend in pure shock.

"You did what!" she asked. In all their years as friends, Katara had never once seen Toph as surprised as she was at that moment.

"I know. I didn't mean for things to happen like that, but... well, now I have to get him outta here, but I need help."

"I never thought I would live to see the day," said Toph, a wide grin splitting her face. Her green eyes shone with merriment. "Welcome to the wild side my friend. Now, what do you need?"

Katara smiled. She should have known she could count on Toph. She whispered her plan to Toph who was a little more than eager to get started.

"Maybe Aang could help with the last bit. He told me about an underground hide out he found some time when he was still a foot-soldier. It hasn't been used in ages. Maybe we could hide out there until we can get you both away from here."

Katara hugged Toph as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You don't know how much this means to me Toph... Thank you," she whispered. Toph pushed her off feeling the emotion becoming a little much for her and winked at Katara.

"If it has to do with getting in trouble, you know I'm always up for it. Now get some rest. You look like you haven't slept in forever."

Toph left in search of Aang an Katara went to her room. She would go back into the ward when nobody was about. It washer duty, after all, to see to Zuko's health. And if she could make him sick for just a little while, maybe that would buy them some time. That, however, would require some planning. Perhaps a quarantine disease... Some of the base residents would have to get sick too. If they were attacked, they would have no defences in that case.

Katara bit her lip in thought. She would have to find a disease that would temporarily weaken the soldiers but still be curable for them all. An idea popped into her head just then. She ran to her notes and flipped through them. She stopped at the yellow slip of paper she had received not three months earlier. Apparently, there was a water disease that lasted up to two weeks and was easily cured. The experiments she had been conducting in private had proven that the cure was simple and easy to make. It was common amongst those of the north, like Zuko was. All the points were in her favour.

Of course, the gestation period and strain of disease had to be properly analysed, but she would have no other choice. She would have to 'poison' a few of the army base residents as well as Zuko if she was going to get them enough time to plan their escape.

"Sir, several of the men have come down with a horrible disease. They've been put under quarantine," said the lieutenant who reported to Hakoda.

"And the prisoner?"

"He is infected as well sir," said the soldier. Hakoda looked at him, the wheels in his head turning. It may have been too early to suspect sabotage, but all the same, it couldn't hurt to be careful. They were extremely close to creating their serum and with it, destroy the entire nation and therefore their problem once and for all.

"Tell General How to meet me here at once and send some soldiers in to see to the prisoner. Then, tell my daughter I want to meet with her." The soldier left and Hakoda sighed in frustration. Not now when they were so very close...

"What did you give me? I feel awful," Zuko said grimacing in pain.

"It's our way out of here. The fact that you're sick will give us more time to get things in order. Trust me, it'll be alright..." she said dabbing his forehead gently. He was running a very high fever and had been for almost two days now. It had been almost a week since she infected him and some of the base's men. She had taken special care of him making sure to track the progress of the disease and not let it get too serious.

He smiled at her and shut his eyes. He looked pale and his skin was clammy, but he would live and she was there to make sure of it.

"You think of everything, don't you?" he whispered.

"I try. I have to get us both out of here in one piece, you know and that's not exactly easy." He chuckled and grimaced again as pain shot through his abdomen.

"Do I really have to stay sick for this long?" he asked.

"Yes, exactly the same time as all the other soldiers I had to infect. We can't mess this up, not even one detail. I promise I'll make it up to you for being so brave..." she said wiping away the sweat off his brow.

"Now that's something to look forward to," he said with a weak smile.

"Well, you just rest then, my brave soldier." She would have kissed him were the disease not communicable, but she had to make do with just touching him.

She checked his fluids once more then recorded his condition and walked out of the room.

As soon as she opened the door, she was met by two guards outside the room. Puzzled, she walked by them and nearly ran into the lieutenant. He saluted her and told her that her father wanted to talk to her. She took a deep breath and nodded. If her father wanted to talk to her, it must have been important. She wasn't worried that he might suspect her. She was the last person in the world he would expect to betray him.

A pang of guilt gnawed at her when she thought about it. He was her father. He had loved and cared for her since she was born. He had been there for her since her mother had died and she knew he would still be there, but this was the highest form of betrayal. She pushed the thoughts aside as they got to her father's office.

"You called for me father?" said Katara as she stepped inside. The lieutenant was dismissed and Hakoda turned to her.

"How badly off is the prisoner?" he asked, his lips pressed into a grim line.

"He's suffered a great deal of damage, but not too much. He should survive the disease and will be ready for testing in a matter of days," she said with a confidence that astonished even her. She would never in a million years have dreamed of lying to her father or, more correctly, withholding such vital information from him, but it had to be done.

"How soon?" he asked turning his back to her.

"A week, perhaps less. Some of the men are already recovering. They should be alright before the next drug shipment even arrives."

"You understand the importance of this man to our plans Katara," he said, his tone gravely low and colder than she had ever heard it.

"Yes father," she replied. Something about the way he spoke roused her senses. Something wasn't right if he had to use such a tone with her.

"Then you understand why I can't have you working with the prisoner any more. The Scientists will take over from now on. You will be allowed to see the tests done if you wish."

All the colour drained from her face. She was so sure she would still be left to care for Zuko until the disease was over. She was glad he wasn't facing her or he would have seen the horrified look on her face.

"Yes father, I understand," she somehow managed to say, "but what about the disease?"

"You will instruct the scientists on what to do. I'm sure they can have it under control soon. You are released of your duty to care for him. I know how much it bothers you," he said finally turning by which time Katara had gained enough composure to smile at him.

Hakoda smiled back and went around his desk to hug his daughter. Katara rested her head against his chest.

"You have been very brave about this Katara. Thank you for following my orders. I know how much you disliked the duty, but it had to be done," he said and kissed her temple.

"I know," she whispered and held on to her father for a moment longer. Tears threatened to pour, but she reined them in. She would not cry in front of him for the basic reason that she was not sure how to explain her tears to him.

She stepped back and smiled at him, nodded and left the office. She didn't wait this time but headed straight for her room. Her plan had been thwarted. She had to figure out another way to free Zuko before the scientists got their hands on him. She would do it, she thought fisting her hands and crumpling her sheets in the process. She would get them both out of the base or die trying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter up. Hope I don't disappoint. I'll try to upload a few more at a time, but I think the story's gonna end soon... We'll just see, now won't we? *evil grin***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED. I AM ONLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PLOT.**

"Is it ready yet?" asked How impatiently.

"No sir, just a few more modifications. It should be ready by tomorrow morning," replied the scientists. Katara hid herself immediately upon hearing the deputy general's raised voice.

"You're sure you made it to the specifications I asked of you?"

"A serum to kill, one with no cure. Yes, I have modified it."

"Good. The general is too weak and soft. He should know that we need to wipe out the Northern scum, not just weaken them... I'll go see to the prisoner now," he said and began heading for the door. Katara gasped and walked a few steps back down the hall the way she came then walked back the way she was originally headed as the door opened.

"Deputy General," she said bowing her head slightly with a smile, "how are the experiments coming along?"

"Quite well. We should be ready to begin on the prisoner tomorrow morning. Perhaps you will join us?" he asked smiling and kissing her hand.

"Thank you, but even though he is one of those Northerners, watching a person get sick goes against my nature as a doctor. Besides, I have a weak stomach for some things... I hope you understand."

"Of course," he said, bowed and left. Zuko would have to leave the army base that very night if Katara had anything to say about it... and she would take the research with her. Of course she should inform her father what was happening, but it was her word against the deputy general's and even though she was Hakoda's daughter, she knew he would choose How's word over hers.

Katara headed down the hall and out into the yard. She needed to speak with Aang and Toph right away.

"Well, that's not good," said Toph folding her hands.

"How exactly did this happen again?" asked Aang who was still confused. He'd been exceptionally supportive, more that Katara could have hoped. She sighed and began again.

"Father thinks it's too dangerous for me to be with him since I might catch the disease and I'm the one treating it. I've been put off the project and that's what matters. We have to find a way to get back inside without causing too much havoc. There are guards at the entrance, and the scientists are in charge of him..." Katara paused in her thoughts as an idea came to her.

"I have a plan, but I'm not so sure Zuko would appreciate it any more than he appreciates being sick now..."

"What is it?"

"More poisoning..." said Katara still trying to rearrange her thoughts, "Zuko would get worse under their care and father will have no choice but to put me back on the case. The problem is, Zuko could be too weak already to survive any more poisoning. Either that or we get the guards out of the way with a slight diversion and get inside somehow..."

"Diversion then. We need him strong enough to walk at least if we have any hope of getting away. Aang, you help Katara get him out of there, and I'll distract the guards," said Toph with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Aang didn't look like he agreed with whatever diversion plan Toph had in mind, but if they could get in and out, he would have to comply.

"Alright. The scientists finish their tests every night before lock down. At midnight, there shouldn't be anyone in or around there. We can sneak in then."

"But how are we going to get out?"

"That's the best part of the plan. The guards are going to let us out, and I'm going to need a hospital gown for you Aang." said Katara with a smirk. If all went well, they would be in and out in half an hour.

Katara first got a copy of the research from the lab and then destroyed whatever was left. She would not have the original plans going through with another prisoner, Her father, she knew, did not mean to kill the enemy, but Deputy General How had his own plans and they had to be squashed. She left the lab and went to join Aang and Toph in the utility closet beside the main wards.

It was close to midnight. Aang and Katara were dressed in black and Toph was dressed as one of the nurses. She would get the guards away from the door long enough for Katara and Aang to sneak in and begin their escape plan. Katara hid with Aang in another closet nearer the special ward when the guard was changed. Toph got the signal and five minutes later, there was a commotion in the hallway.

"Who's there?" called one of the guards.

"Ow, I think I need a little help here," came Toph's voice from down the hall. One of the guards went to investigate and the other, watching his friend leave, didn't hear the closet open or see cloth that covered his mouth a moment later coming. Aang caught him before he could hit the ground and signalled for Katara to get inside quickly. He carried the unconscious guard inside with them and shut the door.

They had very little time so they had to work fast.

Zuko was wide awake by the time they got to him and Katara and Aang both helped him out of bed.

"Shhh, not a sound now. We have to move. Quickly!" she whispered to him.

Zuko didn't need to be told twice. He leaned against Katara as Aang went to the door. Toph still had the other guard occupied, but she would soon need to get out of there as well. He opened the door and Katara led Zuko to one of the other wards.

Aang carried the guard back outside and left the door ajar. The second part of their plan was going to work beautifully now.

Aang dropped the guard's gun and made a muffled noise then propped the guard against the wall. He heard the guard with Toph stop mid-sentence then begin to head his way. Aang smiled and disappeared after Katara and Zuko. This was going to cost him a lot of he was ever discovered, but the fun was well worth it.

Toph saw the guard round the corner and got up off the floor where she had "fallen." She needed to be outside the emergency ward's window immediately. It was the only place the floodlight couldn't touch because of the sensitive chemicals and patients there. She would lie in wait for Katara, Aang and Zuko there.

"Ok, now get out of your clothes. Aang," she said as she handed Zuko a black outfit in his size. Aang lay on the hospital bed and Katara wet his forehead. He would have to look sweaty and be so if they were to get to the emergency ward safely. The three water bottles she had gotten ready would do the trick. Katara was glad she had told the soldier outside her room that she was just going to the ward to see to a certain patient and even more relieved that he hadn't offered to come with her.

Aang was now the patient and Zuko would hide under the hospital bed. The sheets were long enough to cover him as well so they would be fine until they got to the emergency room.

"Ok, now let's hope this works," she said stripping her black clothes to reveal her doctor's uniform underneath. She took a deep breath and rushed outside.

"Help me! Guards! Help me please!"

Two more guards, including the one who had guarded Zuko's room came to see what was happening.

Aang groaned from the bed as if in a lot of pain.

"I need to move him to the emergency room right now!" she said gathering her medicines, "help me with that oxygen tank and you, hold these." She thrust medicines and liquid bags into one of the guard's hands as the other moved to the bed.

"Let's move! He'll die if he isn't attended to properly!"

Without being told twice, the guards began to move towards the emergency room. Once there. Katara thanked them profusely and they disappeared as Zuko's guard told the other two about the missing prisoner.

"Will you be alright miss?" asked one of them before he left.

"Well, yes, but what's happening? Did the prisoner escape?" she asked checking Aang's eyes and preparing a cold compress.

"Yes, we're putting the base on full alert," he said. She cursed out loud and looked at him with such anger in her eyes that he took a step back.

"Then why are you still here? Do you know what this means? Go and find him or we'll have lost everything!"

The guard saluted immediately and left, slamming the door behind him. Zuko laughed lightly as he came out from under the hospital bed.

"I wouldn't like to have been that guard," he said standing up with her help, "if he was that afraid of you, you must have been scary to look at just now..."

She smiled as Aang got back into his black clothing. They were almost out. All they had to do was get outside the window and Aang and Toph would lead Zuko to the other end of the base where Toph and Katara had once snuck out undetected. They would be home free in a matter of minutes provided they kept to the shadows at all times.

Katara would remain where she was and return to her room without incident. Sure enough, the entire base was on high alert and as she closed the door behind her, two guards came her way.

"Excuse us doctor, but we were sent to make sure you were alright," they said. Katara nodded looking extremely serious.

"Alright, but one of you stand guard here. I have a patient in there who cannot be moved no matter what. Is that clear? I will return for him in a little while." One of them saluted and stayed behind standing in front of the door. The other followed her to her room and stood outside to guard it. Now it was up to Aang and Toph to keep Zuko safe. She hoped they wouldn't fail. This was their last chance to get away.

Aang would return to lie back down on the hospital bed. Toph could guard Zuko and she knew a bit of medicine herself so they would be fine. Katara needed solid evidence in her defence that she'd had a patient to attend to during the night.

She and Aang would join them in the morning since she would have to get medical supplies in town the next day and Aang would join them. The alarm eventually stopped sounding, but there was still a lot of movement around.

That too eventually died out and Katara was allowed to leave her room again in the morning. She walked to the emergency room and found Aang waiting for her on the table. She breathed a sigh of relief as he told her that they had gotten away safely. The guards would never suspect the nearby village which was a good ten kilometres away.

Katara wheeled Aang back into the ward and before any of the other nurses showed up, got him out the window and cleared up any evidence that he had been there. She then scribbled something on one of the patients' reports and left the ward with a secret smile on her face. Nobody would suspect a thing.

She returned to her room to shower and change her clothes. By the time she was meant to leave, she had packed one change of clothes in her medical bag together with some medicine for Zuko and anything for cuts and scrapes. No doubt the three of them would get some.

Before she could leave, however, she was summoned to her father's office. She took a deep breath. She had known this was coming and she had to be especially good at lying now. She walked in and the scientists together with Deputy General How looked at her suspiciously. She ignored them and looked at her father.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked sitting down facing him.

"No doubt you've heard the news?" said Hakoda clasping his fingers in front of him.

"He got away then?" she asked faking a good amount of anger.

"Yes, but my men are still scouring the area for him. He can't have gone very far and it looks as if he didn't act alone."

"Then we're right back where we started," she said leaning back in her chair.

"Precisely. Nobody here can understand how this happened. My men are all loyal to me... I'm told you were out in the halls last night."

"Yes, attending to a patient. His condition worsened last night when I decided to do an extra round. I had a feeling he was getting worse and he would have died had I not done something."

"Is he in the emergency room?"

"No, he was moved back to his ward this morning," she replied truthfully. Her plan had worked wonderfully, and now all she had to do was leave the base.

"I have to go for the medical supplies now father. Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me?" she asked looking around the room. The scientists looked away and General How seemed less eager to look her way.

"Is there something amiss?" she asked leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. Hakoda shot the deputy general a look and replied.

"No, Katara. We've just confirmed a false assumption. You may leave us," he said and Katara left the office.

"Are you satisfied now?" asked Hakoda, his anger mounting, " how could you suspect my own daughter of aiding the prisoner's escape?"

"I'm sorry sir," How replied, "but we had to be sure. The evidence that she was outside last night had to be backed up with a story and we..."

"Enough!" said Hakoda rising. He was very upset now and How cowered before him.

"Leave my office before I change my mind about having you deported to a very remote base in a very harsh area!"

The deputy general and the scientists left and Hakoda buried his face in his hands. All they had now was the scientists whose research had also been destroyed. The particular poison that the scientists had made was gone. It wasn't even meant to kill them, just make them very sick... enough to make the Northern nation agree to a treaty...

They would never win now, and it would take years more to begin the research from scratch. Hakoda turned away from the desk and towards his window. It had been the perfect strategy. He had even hoped to possibly save Sokka from the war. Sending him out had been a painful thing to do. That he would lose this war made him more angry than he should be. That he should lose his son would kill him for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's the next bit. Sorry, I've been going through writer's block... always happens after a good chapter. But now I'm back and so, without further ado, I present to you: THE NEXT PART OF THIS EPIC TALE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I AM ONLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND ONE OR TWO OC's.**

"Say that again," said Hakoda turning swiftly towards the shaking private.

"Your daughter... she's missing sir," he said shrinking visibly despite the fact that he stood his ground.

Hakoda gritted his teeth and turned back to the wall on which hung a map of the Northern and Southern lands.

"How did this happen?" raged Hakoda scaring the poor man more. Usually, Hakoda did not lose his temper. This time was different. Katara could have been the reason they would lose the war now.

"She sent me to check the latch on the truck because drugs have been known to go missing before. I left her with Aang, the pilot. I thought she would be safe sir. When I returned, they were both gone. I searched the entire town sir but..."

"Get the Deputy General in here now. And have the rest of the officers scour the surrounding area for her. You are dismissed."

The private saluted and left. Hakoda slumped back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. She had been lying. There was no other explanation for it. But why would she aid the escape of a prisoner she didn't even... His mind went back to their conversation about a certain someone she liked. It couldn't be! But there it was, as plain as day...

Katara had fallen in love with the prisoner and helped him escape!

Why hadn't he seen it before? He shut his eyes and cursed himself. He had trusted her too much... But why wouldn't he trust her? She was his daughter after all. But now she had betrayed him and his trust. Why had she done it? Because of mere puppy love? He thought he knew her better, and if he did, she had a perfect logical reason for getting the prisoner out of there. She had to have known that they were only going to make the prisoner sick during the testing...

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" asked How coming in.

"I owe you an apology," said Hakoda not turning.

"Sir?"

"Katara is gone. She and that pilot have disappeared. I took a head count and one other private is missing. I have no doubt they were working together. We need to find my daughter and that prisoner at all costs, but I want them _**alive**_."

"Very well sir," said How bowing and leaving the room. How smiled to himself. The little doctor was more clever than he thought. He would have to make sure she didn't interfere with his plans again. Perhaps he should inform Hakoda that he had found her dead and hide her away instead. There was a lot riding on this plan and he would not allow some meddling brat to mess up his plans again. He would single-handedly wipe out the entire Northern territory and receive the praise he deserved. Hakoda would have to be demoted.

The thought pleased him.

"We need supplies. We'll have to split up again before we start moving," said Katara holding her medical bag.

Aang would go with her into town and they would return with the necessities. Toph would stay with Zuko in case anything happened. He had recovered fairly well and all he needed to do now was regain his strength. If he did, perhaps he could help them escape.

He and Katara shared a look, hers of reassurance and his of worry, before she ducked out of the cave with Aang.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. She got us this far. I don't think anything will happen to her," said Toph sitting at the cave mouth as lookout. "Besides, she has Aang with her, He'll keep her from trouble."

Zuko sighed and lay back down. He stared at the cave's roof. Something was troubling him and he couldn't tell what. He just had a feeling that something was going to go wrong with the 'little excursion' she had gone on and Zuko could not, for the life of him, figure out what that was.

The message came late in the afternoon. Deputy General How smiled and sent five of his best men to the little village where Katara had last been seen. He handed over his payment to the spy and dismissed him. In these delicate moments, timing and precision were everything. He would have to destroy Hakoda if he was to get where and what he wanted.

"You have your orders. I want her here, alive. If we can get her to talk, we can find the prisoner and finish this once and for all."

The officer he spoke to saluted and left.

Hakoda was all washed up. What did he know about winning a war? Under How's guidance and rule of law, the war would be over once and for all.

Aang felt the eyes on his back and gave a subtle look around. Nobody seemed to be out of the ordinary. If there was a spy in the village, he was extremely well trained. In any case, it was not as safe as Katara had surmised. Maybe she had known the risk and decided not to worry Zuko anyway because there was no denying that they needed supplies.

"Katara, we're being watched. We have to leave," he said touching her arm. Katara smiled at him and nodded. She had known the dangers of going to the village. Her father was very thorough. He would probably have figured out their location before the day was done and she and the others would face punishment for defying military orders.

She sighed as they left the village with what little supplies she had managed to get and began to think. Perhaps she should let herself be caught. There was a very little chance that she would get a word I even if she did need to speak to her father.

She had no idea who could help her this time, but perhaps she had to do something to get in touch with her father.

Before she could think, she had been shoved to the ground and about five soldiers had surrounded them both. Aang stood over her, his eyes never leaving them. Even he couldn't take on five armed guards. Katara stood slowly and touched his shoulder. He looked at her and she nodded. It looked like she would be giving her father that message herself.

"Sir, we've found them," said an officer saluting to Hakoda's turned back. He looked down then turned his head a little to look at the officer from the corner of his eye.

"Bring my daughter here and make sure we are not disturbed. Did they find the prisoner?" he asked looking back out the window at the setting sun.

"Yes sir. The prisoner and their accomplices are currently being held in one of the cells."

"Good. Tell the Deputy General to deal with them."

"Yes sir," said the officer as he left Hakoda. A few minutes later, Katara was brought in by two officers. He heard her gasp as she was pulled into the room. No doubt she was in chains. His own daughter had betrayed him...

The guards who had brought her in left. Hakoda waited for the click of the door shutting then raised his face. The sun felt warm against his skin, but he couldn't really feel it. Their whole strategy could fail because of her. Katara sat quietly watching her father's back wondering what she should say... What _**could**_ she say?

He finally turned to look at her. The look he gave her was full of the one emotion she never thought she would ever see on his face. It was a mixture of rage and disappointment to such a degree that she wondered if anything was worth such contempt. In his eyes, she wasn't worth the dirt _**beneath **_the dirt beneath his shoe. She had betrayed him. She turned away not able to meet his eyes.

"How could you Katara? Do you know what you almost succeeded in doing? Have you any idea what could have happened?"

She flinched at the obvious rage in his voice. Anything she said could either matter enough or not at all to him at that point. She forced herself to meet his gaze. If there was one thing she could believe in, it was herself. She had done him a favour and now was the time to let him know that.

"I had a good reason..." she said slowly gauging his reaction.

"A good reason! What good reason could you possibly have for sabotaging countless years of research and absconding with our one chance at winning this war? Is it that prisoner you betrayed me for?"

"I saved his life," she replied.

"You knew that was going to be a risk Katara! Have you learned nothing the last decade and a half? What would your mother think?"

That was a low blow and he knew it. Kya was still a sore spot for all of them and they had never talked about her since that horrible night in the kitchen when she had been taken away from them. There was a lump in Katara's throat as she thought of her mother. He was just hurt that she would turn on him. That was all. She looked down not wanting to show him how much that had hurt. Finding her voice as the silence stretched out to unbearable limits, she spoke.

"She would be proud of me. I didn't just save him. I saved the entire Northern army," she said not meeting his gaze.

"The entire Northern... I thought I told you none of them would die. That's what the research was for..."

"Deputy General How had other ideas," she cut in, "He wanted to kill them without killing our men." That caught him off guard. He took a step back and regarded her.

"Deputy General How is under my authority. He wouldn't overstep his bounds. That would mean risking his rank and good standing with the other heads..."

"Then he did," she said simply. "I know you don't believe me..."

"I don't. How can I believe anything you say now?"

"I'm still your daughter and you know me. You know I wouldn't do anything this drastic without a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"Do I really?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me so I took the research to show you the truth before How and his band of scientists could dispose of it." He stood up straight and looked down at her.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"You have to promise to go for it yourself or I won't give it to you at all. You have to also promise that none of the others will be hurt."

"Will you give me the research or not Katara? Lives are at stake here..."

"Exactly, so I will give you the proof and you will let them go. They haven't done anything wrong. If I'm wrong, you can punish me as you see fit."

She said with so much conviction that he begun to believe her a little.

"You have my word. Where is it?" he asked. The sooner he got the research, the sooner they could win the war and end it all.

How listened in on the conversation and cursed silently. So the little runt had been listening in and doing a little investigation of her own...

She would have to be properly taken care of. For that, however, he had to get the research first.


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't apologise enough. I'm sorry this took so long. There's been a lot on my mind lately...**

**So, here's the last chapter and we're just that much closer to a more or less awesome conclusion I think. Again, I'm sorry. Enjoy? Tell me what you think? Many thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER NOR DO I CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO IT OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I AM ONLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PLOT OF THE STORY.**

Katara watched dismayed as her father was brought back to camp wounded. What had happened? What had gone wrong? Then How was carried in as well in chains. So it had happened. How had finally made his move. At least her father would believe her now.

She turned to find Zuko standing beside her. He put a reassuring arm around her shoulders and stood with her in silence.

"I didn't think it would get to this," she whispered brokenly and started to sob. Zuko turned her to face him and hugged her. It was all he could do for now. Her father had fought a great battle and won. At least that monster, How, could be punished for his crimes, but at what price?

As he watched the general disappear into the clinic, he sighed. If worse came to worst, Katara would be shattered. He wasn't sure that she could take it so he would have to reassure her instead.

"Don't worry. Your father's a strong man. He can pull through this..."

Before he could continue, one of the guards outside unlocked the door as a private stepped in.

"I am to escort you to the clinic, Miss," he said. She held Zuko's hand and was about to walk out with him when the private stopped her.

"My orders were just for you Miss. The prisoner shall stay here." he said firmly. She was about to argue when Zuko shook his head.

"It'll be alright. Go and see your father," he said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded once then turned to follow the private out of the prison. So, the reality of his situation was that he would either be allowed to join them or he would be killed. It didn't matter much to him either way. What he was worried about was whether Katara would be able to take the loss...

Katara was led into a room where her father lay on the bed. There were numerous bandages around his chest, hands and head. He opened his eyes a crack and smiled at her. For all the effort she could see him make, he was pretty badly beaten up.

"Katara..." he began weakly and tried to sit up then winced, groaned and fell back onto his pillows.

"Please relax," she said fluffing up his pillows, "you're in no shape to start moving around yet."

Hakoda smiled more easily now and sighed.

"You're still taking care of your old man... just like you used to when you were younger. Do you remember that evening I came back with a small cut on my finger and you wouldn't let me so much as move my arm?" She chuckled at the memory and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I remember. Mum and Sokka couldn't stop laughing. I didn't understand why, but I didn't like to see you get hurt," she said tears now pricking her eyes. Memories of her mother came flooding back.

Kya smiling down at her daughter as she finished up with the dishes.

Katara held onto her mother when Sokka had scared her.

Kya held Katara and wiped away all her tears.

So many sweet memories and neither one of them had brought up her memory in so long...

"I miss her too," said Hakoda wiping Katara's tears away. "You look so much like her; more and more every day."

She sniffed and smiled through her tears.

"I'm sorry," he said reaching for her hand, "I should have trusted you. I've watched you grow from the little girl who wouldn't harm a flea to the diligent, wonderfully skilled doctor you are today, and you haven't changed. You're still the little girl I remember.

"I should have seen it coming though. I thought there was something about How I didn't like. He was planning to get rid of me by causing a national disaster. I'm embarrassed to think he could have gone so far and if things went wrong, I would receive the blame and be demoted. Either way, he would win. If I wasn't a skilled strategist, I would be dead."

"You're alive though, and I'm glad for that," she said.

"Well, I do apologise for not believing you, Katara. But maybe next time you'll warn me first before you run off with another helpless prisoner?"

She hugged him then and smiled wider than she had in a long time. There was a lot she had banked and a lot she had gambled on. She hoped she would never have to make that decision again. She loved her family more than anything and he knew that better than anyone. She was glad all the planning had played out perfectly in the end.

"Well, I'm sure I can do something about those two that helped you... and I suppose I'll have to let that young man live now?" he said stroking her hair gently. She smiled and nodded.

"If you don't I might just run away again," she said.

"Now, we can't have that, can we?" he replied with a chuckle of his own.

**Epilogue**

The war was over. The tyrant had been defeated and the Southerners could live in peace once more. Sokka had returned home with the other soldiers and Hakoda had welcomed him with open arms, mainly from a thoroughly relieved nurse Suki. Katara had been simply overwhelmed.

Of course, Sokka had eventually heard about Zuko and Katara and the upcoming nuptials. Zuko had proposed to Katara the night before and she had readily accepted. Sokka didn't really take it well, but Katara was sure he would get over it.

The celebrations continued and it was clear by the relaxed faces that things were looking up for the future. There was more to look forward to now. Sokka and Suki sat together at the celebration table, not bothering to hide what they felt for each other, not that everyone didn't already know. Aang and Toph sat side by side across from Sokka and Suki catching each others' eyes when they thought nobody was looking.

Zuko looked at his fiancée and smiled. She looked lovely in her blue kimono. It set off her eyes in the evening light. He took her hand and quietly led her out to the balcony overlooking the sea a ways ahead of them.

"It's really over," she said as she slipped into his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes it is," he replied, "and I, for one, am glad about that." He tickled her sides gently and she laughed. It was a beautiful sound and for as long as he lived, he wanted to hear that sound every day. He made a vow to himself that he would. They settled into a comfortable silence as they watched the sin die in the horizon.

He noticed that she looked pensive and asked her what the matter was.

"Well, I suppose you'll find out sooner or later," she said and bit her lip then she reached up to whisper in his ear what she wanted to say. His eyes widened and he looked down at her incredulously.

"Wh... are... are you sure it... I mean... are you serious?" He grew more excited and she let out a relieved breath as she nodded. Laughing now, he picked her up and swung her around then he set her down and took her breath away with another kiss.

"When are you going to tell the others?" he asked her once they had stopped to draw breath.

"Eventually. For now, let's worry about getting married soon," she said with a satisfied smiled and settled back in his arms.

Now with even more reason to be happy, Zuko kissed Katara's hair and sighed. The future was definitely looking just that much brighter.

**Short, I know, and I'm beating myself up over it but I hope it ended in a way you liked. Please review and let me know what you think? :)**


End file.
